A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor portable cooling system for patios, campsites, and other related areas. Typically, portable cooling systems were limited to operating only in areas with an external source of electricity. This invention seeks to remedy this restraint by providing a method for cooling a localized outdoor area or enclosed area through the use of a propane or other flammable gas.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Herweg Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,964) discloses a portable air conditioner comprising a cooling unit to be placed in a zone to be cooled, and a refrigerant condensing unit to be placed outside of the zone. However, this system is dependent on electrical power supply, as opposed to a portable air conditioner system that is powered by propane used in conjunction with a heat operated absorption refrigeration principal.
The Hergatt et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,506) discloses a portable air conditioning system primarily designed for use with recreational vehicles that includes an air conditioner unit having wheels for portability and a head adapter assembly which is vertically adjustable with respect to the unit for alignment with a window in the vehicle. However, the portable air conditioning system of the Hergatt Patent utilizes a traditional air conditioner as opposed to a portable air conditioning system that is powered by propane used in conjunction with a heat operated absorption refrigeration cycle and heat operated fan motor.
The Redfern Patent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,006) discloses a portable cooler having a built-in cooling unit and quick connector assemblies adapted to be connected into an automotive air conditioning system whereby the portable cooler may be conveniently located in the trunk area of an automobile but readily movable therefrom for use when picnicking, boating, camping, or the like. However, the portable cooler of the Redfern Patent is powered by the air conditioning system of a vehicle, which is not a self-sufficient system.
The Eddins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,282) discloses an portable air conditioner for personal use. However, the Eddins Patent does not discuss how to make or operate the portable air conditioner, or more specifically, a portable air conditioner that utilizes an absorption refrigeration principal.
The Travis III Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,329) is directed to a portable air conditioning system that utilizes a freezable gel for cooling the air flowing through the unit. However, the portable air conditioner of the Travis Patent does not utilize an absorption refrigeration system that is powered by heat produced from a propane gas source.
The Pendergrast Patent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,780) illustrates a design for a portable air conditioner design.
The Hodges Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,202) discloses a portable air conditioner which has a container for holding an air cooling medium, a lid for the container and a plurality of outlets in the lid which permit flexible conduits to connected to the output of the lid. However, the portable air conditioner of the Hodges Patent requires a portable electrical source in order to operate, as opposed to a portable refrigeration system utilizing an absorption refrigeration system that requires little or no electricity.
The Sunpentown Portable Air Conditioner by Web Stores America, a non-patent document available at http://www.air-conditioners-america.com, discloses a portable air conditioner that requires an external electrical supply source in order to operate.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a portable air conditioning system that uses an absorption refrigeration cycle driven by a propane gas heat source, and of which the system requires little or no electricity.